


There's a Fine Line Between Fake and Real

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, NSFW, Olivarry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week Day 3: Fake Relationship/Marriage.</p><p>NSFW: Very Explicit Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fine Line Between Fake and Real

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a vigilante keeping me on a time crunch here so all I have to say is enjoy!

“It seems that Oliver Queen, billionaire womanizer, has finally fallen in love…with a man. Oh this is ludicrous!” Barry cries as he read of the tabloid magazine. “We were just casing some scenes, I forgot to bring my high calorie bars, I passed out and you carried me into a restaurant because it was the nearest place where I could eat. There is nothing romantic about that.” He insists. “I know, but the tabloids will turn anything into a scandal.” Oliver comments as he puts up his suit. “So how are we going to tell them we’re not going out?” Barry inquires curiously. “We aren’t.” His eyes widen at Oliver’s statement. 

“What do you mean we aren’t?” He demands. “What are we going to tell them Barry? Oh sorry, we’re actually the Flash and the Arrow and the Flash forgot to bring his high calorie bars, and since his super speed makes his metabolism work at a much faster rate than a normal human he passes out if he doesn’t eat an obscene amount of calories, so I brought him to that restaurant because it was the nearest establishment where food could be found.” Oliver mockingly explains. 

“So we’re just going to let the whole world think we’re in a relationship?” Barry questions incredulously. “Yes. We’ll just let them think we’re in a relationship, go on a few fake dates, maybe get caught kissing once or twice, then in a month or so we can have a mutual break up and we’ll just have to be more careful after that.”

 

 

That was three months ago. 

Somehow, every time they would plan their fake break up, they’d find one reason or another to stay ‘together’. By the time they had been ‘dating’ for five weeks Barry had realized it was becoming far easier to pretend he is in love with Oliver for the masses than it was to pretend he isn’t in love with Oliver for those who knew their relationship is fake. 

They’ve been out on several ‘dates’ in both cities, to the movies, dinners, the Starling City Carnival (where Oliver had won him a ton of useless prizes that he said he’d disposed of afterwards but were really all lined up on a special shelf in his closet), to a concert for a local band in Central City, they’d been ‘caught’ kissing at several of these events and Barry is fairly certain that Oliver Queen’s kisses need to come with the warning ‘highly addictive, use with caution’. All in all, it was much more successful and enjoyable than any of Barry’s real relationships. 

Although he’s still not quite sure why a fake relationship constitutes very real sex.

Not that he’s complaining as Oliver firmly strokes Barry’s cock while licking and nipping at his inner thighs. 

Barry moans and grips the sheets tightly. Moments later Oliver stops his machinations eliciting a whine from Barry. Oliver chuckles in response as he kisses his way up Barry’s body, stopping at his nipples. He takes the left one into his mouth and swirls his tongue on it as he pinches and pulls on the right then switching. He goes back and forth until Barry is literally writhing under the careful, sinful, torture. Oliver’s straddled on top of Barry and he can feel the man’s hardened cock pressing into his stomach. 

Oliver starts sucking marks into his neck as he complements him. “You are so beautiful like this. Desperate and willing and mine. God, you have no idea how much you turn me on.” Barry whimpers softly at the man’s words and he can feel his cock getting even harder, which he’d thought to be utterly impossible.

Oliver repositions himself on Barry so that his cock is now right next to Barry’s face. “Don’t open your mouth until I tell you to.” Oliver orders. Barry nods his agreement, as speaking would involve opening his mouth. Oliver slides his cock along Barry cheek. “Such a good boy. So pretty. All mine.” The leaking tip of Oliver‘s cock presses against his mouth and Oliver traces his lips with it, smearing them with pre-come. Barry has to fight the urge to reach out his tongue and lick the salty substance off his lips. Oliver pulls back his cock and smiled at his handiwork.

“Open wide.” The other man commands at last and Barry almost sighs in relief as he opens his mouth. Oliver pushes his cock in inch by inch and Barry happily sucks and licks it like it’s his favorite candy in the world. “That’s it Barry. That feels so good.” Barry couldn’t resist sucking even harder at the praise. Oliver groans and lets his fingers gently ghost over Barry’s face. “Vibrate for me Barry. Use your powers to pleasure me.” Barry moans loudly around the cock in his mouth. Oliver knows how much he loves doing that. Barry vibrated his tongue and his lips as fast as he could while he continued to suck hard. Oliver’s groans got even louder and deeper, and they sent electrifying currents through Barry’s body. “So good. You’re so amazing. So beautiful.” Barry is pretty sure he’s about to come just from Oliver’s voice and the thrill of sucking him when suddenly Oliver pulls out of his mouth.

Barry tries to lean forward and follow the appendage but Oliver stops him with an amused grin on his face. “Don’t worry Barry, I promise you’ll get a taste of my come before the night is over, just be patient. Barry starts to glare at the older man but when Oliver saliva coated cock glides down his body before deliberately rubbing up against his the failed glare is quickly turned into pure lust. Oliver slicks up a few of his fingers with lube before pressing the first into Barry’s tight hole all while continuing to rub his dick against Barry’s tauntingly.

By the time Oliver has three finger pumping into his hole Barry can’t hold back any longer, in fact he’s shocked he made it that long. He comes all over Oliver’s cock and the man immediately rubs it in to use as lubricant, looking straight into Barry’s eyes as he does so. After he’s finished he presses his dick against Barry’s hole and teases him until he’s hard again. 

Oliver pulls away from Barry and gets off the bed, and this teasing is getting out of hand. Barry is about to say something when Oliver swiftly scoops him off the bed as well. “Close your eyes.” Barry instantly obeys without a second thought. He feels himself being carried for a few seconds before he is placed down on his feet. “I want you to stand here with your legs spread apart and hold on to this.” Oliver spreads his legs and bends him forward slightly, placing his hands on some smooth and cool. He feels Oliver’s hands spread his ass cheeks and then that tantalizing cock is once again pressed against his hole. “Open your eyes.” 

Barry blushes hard as he opens his eyes and realizes that their standing in front of a full length mirror. “I want you to see how beautiful you are. I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you. Will you do that for me Barry?” Barry nods with the bright red blush still gracing his cheeks. Oliver beams at him in response. “Thank you. You’re such a good boy for me.” Barry feels his cock twitch at Oliver’s words and he instinctively pushes back against the man’s dick. Oliver once more chuckles.

Then Barry is being filled and it is the most incredible feeling in the universe. Even better than running at super speed. Once Oliver is fully inside of him there is no movement for a minute. “Remember to watch yourself Barry. If you close your eyes or look away, I’m going to stop.” 

With that Oliver starts thrusting in an out of Barry, starting agonizingly slow and picking up the pace as he went. 

Watching himself having sex isn’t something Barry ever expected to do and it was both humiliating and insanely arousing at the same time. His face is flushed and his pupils are so blown you could barely see a hint of his green color. His lips are parted as an endless stream of moans and Oliver’s name flow out of them. He’s pushing back against Oliver hard, trying to get take him in as deep as possible. His legs are spread wide and his cock is standing straight up and is coated in pre-come. Behind him Oliver’s eyes are just as blown as he thrusts into Barry and sweat is glistening on his body which Barry swears had to be carved by the gods and goddesses. 

“Do you enjoy watching yourself Barry?” Oliver inquires as he thrusts in even harder. “Yes.” Barry is barely able to get the response out before he is over taken by another moan. “Mmmm, I enjoy watching you too. You are so beautiful Barry. Do you see how beautiful you are?” Barry tries his hardest to reply without moaning or just coming from the combination of Oliver’s voice and his fantastic fucking. “I look like a slut.” Barry’s not sure what makes him say that, but he loves the way it makes Oliver growl in his ear. “Not _a_ slut Barry. _**My**_ slut.” Barry has no idea what it is about those words that pushes him over the edge but the next thing he knows he’s screaming Oliver’s name as he watches himself come all over the mirror. 

He slumps against the cool glass as Oliver continues to fuck him through his release. Then, without even taking Barry off of his cock, Oliver carries him back to bed and put him on all fours. Barry is already hard once again and he’s barely able to hold himself up. His arms are shaking hard as Oliver drives into him. One particularly hard thrust makes them give out, and his front half collapses onto the bed, his back half only remaining raised due to Oliver gripping his hips and holding him up with those toned muscles of his. It wasn’t long before Barry was coming again, this time all over the sheets. 

Oliver still hadn’t released yet so he turns Barry over and lays him down on the bed. Barry blushes hard, not from the fact that he’s being fucked, or that he’d come three times already. It isn’t even the fact that he can feel his still-warm against his back where he’s lying on the sheets. It’s the fact that Oliver’s looking at him. So intense and soft at the same time. That look that, for a few glorious moments, makes him feel like this is far more than just sex, to both of them. Then Oliver kisses him, and Barry loves that. He can’t get enough of the feel of Oliver’s lips made even better by the pleasure his cock is giving Barry. He moans into Oliver’s mouth as the man dips his tongue in and starts exploring his mouth as he hadn’t already memorized every last bit of it. 

Barry begins to vibrate all over and Oliver is finally pushed over the edge. Barry feels hot come start to fill him up and then suddenly Oliver cock has left him and he yelps in surprise and disappointment as the come finishes spurting all over his chest. Though even through his disappointment Barry’s cock is still hard and waiting to release for the fourth time. Oliver takes a minute to breathe before speaking. “Sorry Barry, I would have loved to fill you up with my come completely,” He starts as he drags his fingers through the come on Barry’s chest. “but I did promise you that you’d get a taste tonight didn’t I?” Oliver finishes with a smirk as he holds the finger, now covered in come, to Barry’s lips. 

Barry moans and takes the finger into his mouth, licking and sucking, as Oliver leaned down and gently took Barry’s cock into his mouth. Oliver bobs up and down on Barry’s cock as he continued to gather his own come off the younger man’s chest and feed it to him. Barry releases into Oliver’s mouth just as he is licking the last drops of come off the man’s fingers. Oliver swallows all of his seed before pulling off him with a pop. 

After a few minutes of silence they both get up and clean themselves off, with Barry using his super speed to clean off the to clean off the mirror and change the sheets. Then they both climb into opposite sides of the bed and say their goodnights. Barry tries to ignore the longing that roars through him furiously and fights back the tears that desperately want to spill onto his face. 

As he closes his eyes and drifts off into a restless sleep, he takes solace in the fact that no matter how far away Oliver is when Barry falls asleep, he always somehow ends up in the other man’s arms by the time he wakes.

 

 

As soon as Oliver is sure Barry is in a deep sleep he moves over and pulls the gorgeous man into his arms and holds him tightly against his chest. He looks down at Barry wistfully as he presses a delicate kiss to his forehead. He whispers softly to the wonderful person in his arms as he closes his eyes. 

“I love you Barry Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: There! I got it posted before the third episode of Flash!  
> Oliver: Barely! And when I said smut, I DID NOT MEAN THIS SAD SHIT!  
> Me: I HAD TO WORK WITH THE PROMPT I WAS GIVEN AND YOU DID NOT SPECIFY HAPPY SMUT!  
> Oliver: IT WAS IMPLIED! But...I suppose you're off the hook, for now. *swings away to go be with his Barry*  
> Me. Oh thank god!
> 
> That was fun, I hope you all enjoyed. As always, I appreciate any comment you would like to give me, as comments motivate me and help me grow as a writer. I'll see you all tomorrow, and I am going to go ahead and warn you to be prepared for more sadness (I'M SORRY! AFTER TOMMORROW IT'S ALL HAPPY I SWEAR!) And of course, Never Stop Writing!


End file.
